1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a synchronizing signal generator. More particularly, the present invention relates to a synchronizing signal generator for generating synchronizing signals necessary for the generation of musical tone signals through the use of a music synthesizer for example.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, the applicant of the present invention obtained U.S. Pat. No. 4,419,918 for another invention entitled "Synchronizing Signal Generator and an Electronic Musical Instrument Using the Same". The earlier patented invention serves effectively as means for removing a monotonous and too mechanical impression of the tempo in case where an automatic rhythm generator is used for a rhythm part in multiplex recording. More specifically, the prior invention operates an automatic rhythm generator in synchronism with the performance already recorded. In the prior invention, pulse signals are generated at arbitrary intervals by manual operation of a switch or the like and these pulse signals are recorded in a magnetic tape, so that an automatic rhythm gererator is actuated according to the signals synchronizing with the reproduced pulse signals.
However, the prior invention does not contain any data concerning the playing order and accordingly, though synchronizing signals can be generated from the beginning of the play of a musical piece, synchronizing signals cannot be generated from an intermediate point of a musical piece or at the time when the play of a musical piece comes to a measure specified in an arbitrary manner. As a result, not a little inconvenience occurs at the time of multiplex recording. In addition, synchronizing signals cannot be generated from an arbitrarily selected point while a recording tape is moving.